Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for a screen and, more particularly, an arrangement for a screen, which includes a foot.
Description of the Related Art
Primarily within medical care, as a rule there is very little free space surrounding the patient, regardless of whether this a matter of a conventional medical care ward, intensive care ward, post-operative recovery ward or emergency ward. Consequently, it is of the utmost importance to design those products which are needed in the immediate vicinity of the patient to be as compact and user-friendly as possible. Moreover, the ability to maintain a high standard of hygiene has been given increasing importance.
There are essentially two types of rigid screens which are available in different heights. There are compact folding screens which fold out in a number of sections to form a discrete screen and which are mounted either on a wall via WA rails or on a trolley for total mobility. Further, there are triple screens where two wings or sections fold out to form a screen or sightscreen. Thus, there is a great need in the art to adapt prior art integrity-protecting screening systems so that they satisfy the above disclosed wishes and needs.